


Supes and their Soulmates

by GodAmongstMen



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodAmongstMen/pseuds/GodAmongstMen
Summary: AU. Each Supe has a mortal soulmate, a human who they would do everything and anything for. Unfortunately for humanity, Homelander lost his at the age of three.
Relationships: Elena/Queen Maeve (The Boys), Hughie Campbell/Starlight | Annie January, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 14





	Supes and their Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably gonna get a rework and some added attention when I get the muse to write this properly. Just putting it here to remind myself.

"Why are you not with her, Elena?" he asked. "She is hurting right now. So very much. It would not do for her to be seen as weak in these trying times. Especially not for her."

"Don't you guys have a whole PR department for that? I mean if there is one thing that Vought doesn't lack it's these goddamn PR people." Elena scoffed.

He tried a different tactic. "What has gotten you so upset? A week ago you were over the moon with her." he stated. "Now it's like you can't even acknowledge her. What's up with that?".

"Nothing has happened. Nothing new at least. It's nothing I haven't known before. Just the first time it's staring at me, right to my face and I can't deny it any longer. Can't ignore it any longer." she mumbled, dazed and incoherent.

Instantly realizing what she was trying to convey, although too afraid to admit, Richard tried soothing her, "Oh you poor thing. She showed you the tape?".

"No, she hadn't shown it to me. For god's sake it's incriminating evidence justifiable of a death sentence. I just happened to see it. She would never show it to me. I snooped. Wait, how do you know about that?" Elena asked, bewildered, her previous imitation of a ghoul greatly diminished.

"I've known about it since the day it happened. Homelander likes to talk with his sister, and I like to eavesdrop. What can I say, I enjoy the show of trust." he smirked, remembering a few naughty details he'd been let in on without Homelander's knowledge.

"I don't understand. Help me to understand. How can you…?" she asked, panicking.

"How can I what? How can I sleep with her, knowing what she has done? How can I not go crazy seeing all the bloodshed and disregard for human life? How can I love her? Which is it?" Richard asked, vehement.

"All of them." Elena sobbed.

"Look at you all riled up." he gently said, touching the tears upon her face.

"I just can't. I keep thinking about that poor little girl. What she had to go through in her last moments. What her mother had to go through. I keep coming back to it. What if it were me? What could I have possibly done?" Elena sobbed, hysteria and despair mingling in her voice.

"There, there." Richard said, hugging her.

"And you expect me to go back to that monster? That devil and his friends? As if nothing happened?".

After one last squeeze Richard let go of her, putting her at arm's distance.

Rebuking, he said, "You have to go back because that's your job. You have to do it so that it won't ever happen again. Supes are not human, Elena. As much as we wish they were, and as much as we adore and love them, it does not make them so.

The stronger the Supe, the more detached from humanity they will be. It's just plain fact. After all, how can a being that can destroy entire cities unimpeded ever compare itself with a mortal human. That is why a mate's sole purpose in life is to connect the Supe to their humanity. To our humanity.

And you, my sweet summer child, are Maeve's mate, no doubt about it.

The longer you stray from Maeve, the longer you distance yourself from her, the harder it will be for her to cling on to her last sense of morality. Of her humanity. Or at least what we humans perceive to be moral and just. After all, how many of us actually care for the plight of species different from ourselves?".

"So you're telling me that my sole purpose in life is to be the moral compass to a deranged, selfish coward?" she asked him harshly.

"A deranged selfish coward that you love." answered Richard, kissing her forehead.

Elena broke sobbing, clinging to Richard firmly. The veracity of his statement was obvious to her. Obvious to anyone close to a Supe, and as much as it was news to her, she couldn't help but feel she had known it all along, from the very first day she met Maeve. 


End file.
